


The Beach

by LarGibbon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarGibbon/pseuds/LarGibbon
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer go to the beach.  Who knows where that can lead?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Canary Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I’d do a chapter fic for a change. I’ve already written the full story so I’ll publish each chapter weekly and you don’t have to worry about me abandoning it.
> 
> Most of this is pretty PG with loads of fluff so just SKIP CHAPTER 5 if you want to avoid the smutty smut. It’s my first time posting anything with actual smut so... just know that. It's way out of the comfort zone.
> 
> Each chapter is a new color but the colors do not go in spectrum order at all (sorry - if I could’ve made it work, I would have!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deckerstar being Deckerstar.

“What do you truly desire?”

She’d resisted the urge to roll her eyes when he tried that on her. Sometimes she still does when he uses it in front of her.

But without fail, every time he used it on any suspect, witness or victim, they told him - usually with varying degrees of flirtation. So it did work... just not on her.

Was there something wrong with her? Had it been that long since she’d been on the dating scene? Is this what it was like now?

But she couldn’t deny that he made her feel... special. Was that his trick? Is that how they all felt when he asked them that question?

“Well done, Detective!” His usual congratulations rang out as the heavy interrogation room door latched. Even though that typically signaled the end of _his_ day rather than _hers_ (paperwork doesn’t do itself), it always made her smile. Even the egotist he was, he always gave her the credit.

“Off to Lux then?”

“Well,” he spun around mid-swagger, “unless you have somewhere else in mind?”

“No, just morbid curiosity I guess,” she shook the thick manilla folder in her hand at him by way of explanation, “have fun.”

He beamed that charming, mischievous smile of his and bounded up the stairs to the street while she poured herself another cup of coffee and settled in at her desk for the afternoon.

—-

Late the next morning, she had just started typing her notes for a case she’d closed last week when Lucifer made his entrance, delivering doughnuts to the staff kitchen, greeting everyone he met along the way by name (or nickname) and checking in with Ella about her date last night (didn’t go well) before circling back around to Chloe. The phrase “canary in a coal mine” popped into her mind, though it wasn’t quite right. Yes, trouble _did_ always seem to follow him wherever he went, but it wasn’t so much that fact that occurred to her as the odd way he resembled some kind of disruptive bird, circling the precinct before perching in his usual spot by her desk.

She thought of these moments as the Stages of Lucifer: there was the excitement she felt when he first skipped down the stairs, lighting up the room. Then the way she always relaxed a little bit, knowing he’d stop by her side, and that today would be a better day with him there. Then, there was the annoyance - he was so distracting and impatient, it was impossible to get anything done - which always reached its height when he finally landed on the chair he’d stolen from Dan’s desk at some point months ago that now belonged across from hers, and greeted her with an always-too-cheery, “Hello, Detective!”

At which point, she usually managed an exhausted and/or exasperated sigh before looking up to see his sincere, sparkling grin directed at her, which always knocked her back and made her struggle to suppress a responding smile. There was no way she’d give him the satisfaction but honestly, trying to stay annoyed at him was like staying mad at the sun for shining in your eyes. Yeah sometimes it could be the most frustrating, annoying, distracting thing in the world, but if it wasn’t there... 

“Good morning, Lucifer. What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean, Detective? I’m here to help with our next case!” he exclaimed conspiratorially, handing her the last coffee in the tray.

“No new cases. Today’s a paperwork day, already cleared with LT. I’m really behind on this.”

His face fell, “Really? Are you sure?”

Why did he seem so disappointed?

“Yeah, you get the day off,” she smiled up at him between attempts to get through this paragraph reporting the various brands of cigarettes (at least one of them Lucifer’s) found at the crime scene from last week.

“But, I...” he stopped with a troubled look.

When he didn’t continue speaking or leave, she looked up, eyebrows raised, “You what?”

“Detective,” he cleared his throat, “I may need your assistance myself.”

“On what?”

“You see, I... there is an urgent matter I need your help with.”

“Ok, what is it?”

“It’s better if I show you.”

“Ok... if it’s that important to you,” she squinted, trying and failing to read his expression, “I’ll go grab my jacket.”

“Excellent,” he grinned before catching himself and solemnly correcting, “I mean, it is... extremely important, Detective.


	2. Seafoam Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deckerstar being Deckerstar in a new setting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year bonus chapter :) 
> 
> (The rest of the chapters are longer and will post regularly each week)

He gave her turn-by-turn directions and instructions for nearly an hour until they were standing on the beach with their shoes off, Lucifer gazing toward the horizon, Chloe glaring at him.

“Lucifer, what are we doing here?”

“Well, Detective, I may not have been completely forthcoming with you.”

“You don’t say?”

“You see, the urgent matter is... well, you could use a break.”

“What?” She glared in disbelief, “You dragged me all the way out here in the middle of my one day to catch up on paperwork to... to play hooky?”

“...yes?” responded a nervous Devil in the headlights, “look, I know you’re upset now but... since we’re here, we might as well enjoy it, right?”

She waved a dismissive hand and stalked away toward the parking lot. 

“Ok, yes, I know I shouldn’t have lured you here under false pretenses but honestly detective, it is an urgent matter! When was your last day off?”

Damn it. He was right. She took a day off 6 months ago when the school nurse sent Trixie home with a stomach bug. She couldn’t recall another, though, and she maybe sort of remembered LT mentioning her perfect record in last year’s performance review. She slowed down.

“You wouldn’t have taken one if I’d told you to, would you have?” he maliciously appealed to her reason.

“Fine. Can we at least get something to eat? I’m starving.”

He grinned, offering her his arm, “This way, Detective!”


	3. Lobster Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possibly my favorite chapter.

“Lucifer, what are we doing here?”

“Well the sign said best lobster in town—“

“No,” she laughed, “the beach! Why did you take me all the way out here just to take our shoes off and eat lobster? Don’t you have something more fun to do with... I don’t know, the Brittanies?”

“I could do, yes,” Lucifer hesitated, “but you’re my partner, Detective, and drastic measures needed to be taken before you bored us both to death.”

“And that’s your job? To... to—”

“Add some spark to your life? _Absolutely_.”

“Ok, well... spark officially added Lucifer, you don’t have to babysit me.”

“Detective, you are not going back to work until you learn how to relax.”

“I never said I—“

“Detective. If you don’t settle in and stop trying to get out of a day off, I will personally make your life a living hell for the foreseeable future,” he seamlessly slid from scolding to grinning, “and you know that I can.”

She squinted at him skeptically, quickly running through their partnership for the number of times and ways he’d unintentionally irritated her over the years, imagining how bad it would be if it were intentional, “fine. Where to next?”

“Well, I was thinking we could take another moment here, get you a desperately-needed drink, and then... perhaps enjoy the beach until sunset?”

Was this a date?

“—after we get you appropriate beach attire, of course,” he added, looking her over just a tad judgmentally.

Nevermind. 

“I do not need another drink, Lucifer,” she complained, waving vaguely toward the empty IPA on the table as he stood and shushed her, then slipped past her toward the bar and leaned over the counter, drawing the bartender in like a magnet.

There it was again, she shook her head. How could one person hold so much... _influence_ over people? He was smiling, whispering something in the bartender’s ear as eager eyes ogled all around him. Then he leaned back, waited an impossibility short time for the time of day and the modest crowd already waiting, and returned to their table with a large, tropical-looking drink, which he plopped down in front of her, grinning.

He sat down and met her eyes, his smile wavering, “what?”

“How do you do that?”

“What, order a drink? Years of practice, Detective,” he looked at her curiously, “Is this your way of thanking me? Because I have to say—“

“No, no, just... at the bar...” she hesitated, “never mind.”

“Right, now that’s settled,” he dismissed, “why don’t you try your drink? Stacey says it’s their most popular.”

“Stacey?”

“Yes, the bartender of course,” he charmed.

“Oh right, of course.”

He smiled encouragingly and she took a tentative sip.

“She was... very generous with the alcohol content,” she sputtered.

“Well of course, it’s all alcohol, Detective,” he grinned, “rather like a Grateful Dead, she assured me.”

“Mm. Mhm. Well, that explains that. Can we go?”

“But you’ve barely started your drink, Detective,” he frowned, “is everything alright?”

“I just... I don’t know why we’re here.”

“I told you, I—“

“I know, I know: you think I need a day off,” she dismissed, impatiently, “but why here? Why with you?”

His smile wavered just a bit, “well, because you’re clearly not capable of having a good time on your own, and someone needs to make sure you don’t sneak back to work.”

“Uh huh,” she rolled her eyes, “and that’s all?”

“Of course,” he replied, puzzled, “Is there another reason you’re expecting, Detective?”

“Oh no, no,” she feigned casual interest, “just curious what you’re getting out of it is all.”

He stared at her, his dark eyes searching her face as she looked intently at the paper napkin she just realized she had been slowly tearing to bits since he’d stood to order her drink. He reached out to gently take her hand in his, forcing her to look up in surprise at the sudden contact. It wasn’t like Lucifer. He’d always kept a professional, almost cautious distance from her, though he clearly wasn’t shy. His eyes were full of sincerity and a seriousness she didn’t often see with him.

“We’re partners, Detective,” he pressed her hand tenderly, “what I get doesn’t matter.”

She read his face and relaxed a bit at what she found there, then squeezed his hand in return, “yes, it does.”

He looked at her incredulously for a moment, bracing himself for her hand to pull away. Instead, she lightly brushed her thumb back and forth over his knuckles and held his gaze until it was he who needed to look away. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at him like that, like he was someone... worthwhile, and not just a means to an end or a— a _ necessary evil _. There was something familiar, something almost kind in the way she looked at him that he just couldn’t fathom. 

“Detective...”

She pulled her hand away then, half-smiling, “Come on.”

She began walking towards the exit so he quickly finished her nearly untouched drink for her and slapped $100 down on the table before following her out the door, much to the chagrin of the other patrons and employees.

“Where are we going?” he called as he caught up to her.

“Well it’s like you said, I could use the proper attire,” she shrugged.

“Well come on then,” he took her hand without thinking, “I know just the spot.”

When he’d led her a few paces, he became aware of her hand in his and felt something he wasn’t used to feeling. Indeed, he wasn’t sure he’d ever felt this before: embarrassment? And red started to creep up his neck and around his ears as he hastily dropped her hand. He casually touched his ear as his skin started to burn with shame, worried at first that his Devil face would appear uninvited. Grateful for that small favor, at least, he cleared his throat.

“This way, Detective,” he attempted, signaling politely in the direction they were walking.

She smiled easily at his embarrassment and walked a few more paces with him before sliding her hand back into his and intertwining their fingers.

He looked down with a start, trying to subdue his surprise for fear of scaring her away.

She looked up at him, smiling, and he relaxed a little, not certain what was happening but willing to overlook her temporary insanity for a while if it allowed him to live in this fantasy world for just a bit longer. He gently closed his fingers around hers like he was afraid one wrong movement would crush them and softly caressed her hand with his thumb as they walked.

They had arrived at the little shop before he realized where they were. 

He cleared his throat, “Here we are, Detective! Best beachwear in California.”

She had been watching his face all this time and found it difficult to look away from all that was happening there, but they were on a mission. She pointed out a few options which Lucifer did not approve before he finally pulled a strappy black XS bikini off the rack. 

She reached for the next size up of the same suit and he stopped her, “this is exactly your size, Detective.”

“I don’t know...”

“Trust me.”

So she brought the new outfit up to the cashier to pay, but Lucifer sneaked ahead and paid for it while she fished for her credit card. She probably would’ve minded if she didn’t know he could more than afford it while she struggled to make ends meet every month. Not to mention, this was all his idea in the first place.

“Come on, Detective, let’s see how it looks,” he held his hand out to her with an edge of uncertainty and beamed when she took it again, even just for a moment as they found a changing room.


	4. Sunset Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up juust a little bit.

She finally stepped out of the public changing room in her new attire, using the shopping bag full of her old clothes like a shield. She felt self-conscious and exposed under Lucifer’s very attentive gaze - which was primarily not on her eyes at the moment, anyway.

“You look beautiful, Detective,” he breathed, meeting her eyes with a soft smile.

“Well, they do fit,” she confessed.

He handed her a coverup he’d bought while she was changing, “Perhaps this will make you feel a bit more comfortable. Not that I’d mind if you choose to go without.”

She smiled with relief and appreciation for how well he knew her as she slipped it on, “thank you.”

“Shall we?” He asked, holding out his hand for her to take.

“What about you?” she asked, waving a hand at his suit.

“Oh! I suppose you’re right,” he glanced around at the racks of swimwear surrounding them and frowned.

Chloe’s eye sparkled as she caught sight of the most ironic swim shorts she could have imagined for him. She almost kept a straight face when she handed him the black shorts with flame designs shooting up from the cuffs.

He groaned in disgust, “Detective, you can’t be serious.” 

“Deadly,” she struggled to maintain his gaze without laughing, “_Lucifer_.”

He sighed, “fine,” as he took them from her and ducked into the changing room.

When he emerged, she was prepared to laugh but her breath caught instead. She worked with this man every day, had seen him naked multiple times and still somehow forgot how beautiful he was. He was holding a bag with his suit in it (carefully folded) and dressed in only the shorts, which somehow he actually pulled off. 

She attempted to cover her ogling by clearing her throat and mumbling, “they’re a great look for you,”

He sighed again in defeat, “shall we?”

“Absolutely,” she wrapped her fingers around his with a smooth, deliberate motion and squeezed. A genuine smile spread across his face and he paid for his shorts and they walked out the door together.

—

The beach was busy for a Tuesday, but Lucifer easily found a small deserted stretch where they could be alone.

They talked about everything under the sun until it started to set and conversation slowed. The temperature dropped and they unconsciously moved closer together until they were nearly touching. He was warm and it felt good to be close. A little too good.

“Lucifer?”

“Yes, Detective?”

“Why did you decide to keep working with me?”

“What’d you mean?”

“Well... I know you started because of your friend and then it seemed exciting and fun but you’ve seen how boring it can be now and you still come to work every day. Why?”

“Well I don’t know... I suppose,” he hesitated, eyes dropping to the sand between them, mind racing to find the answer she wanted to buffer the truth, “I like the work and the... the people.”

He met her eyes then, willing her to understand there was only one person he wished to see every day.

She looked away, afraid her eyes would betray her, but she scooched closer, feeling heat radiate off him as the temperature dropped all around. He shifted so he was close enough that she could lean back and find his shoulder, but stopped short of putting his arm around her.

“A-and you, Detective? Why do you keep me on?”

“What do you mean?” she nearly whispered as she looked up and found his face inches from hers.

“Well, at first I thought I was helping but now... well, sometimes I think you might get more done without me around to distract you. Today, for instance.”

“Well that’s true, but I guess... you always come in clutch.”

He chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest she could almost feel.

“And your perspective is really helpful,” she watched her fingers as they found his on the sand, “you get more confessions than anyone I’ve ever seen, you see the fun in everything and I ... I just... really like working with you.”

She met his eyes then, her heart hammering in her chest.

“Detective...” he hesitated, warning in his voice as she started to lean toward him.

“Lucifer?”

“Mmm?”

  
“Shut up.”


	5. Midnight Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the smut chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand here’s the smut. Totally skippable, only one thing impacts the next chapter and hopefully you can fill in the gaps but I’ll add a note to the next chapter just in case! (Again, it's my first time writing/posting smut so don't judge me too harshly!)

She closed what little gap was left there between them with barely a tilt of her head and found soft, sweet lips eager to follow her lead. She cupped his face, savoring the taste and feel of the familiar stubble she’d always secretly wondered about. Speaking of things she’s wondered about...

Her fingers roamed down his neck to his exposed chest, his arms, the scars on his back - no sculpted curve or plane left unappreciated. He kept his explorations above her shoulders, however, sweeping her hair out of the way and tenderly tracing her jaw and neckline as he kissed her face and neck. She was already halfway there while he was taking his time, patiently being a gentleman.

She broke their kiss only for a moment to take her cover-up off, very glad he’d talked her into the bikini.

He did not take the hint. Seconds ticked by and his attention continued to avoid her body. She gently pulled one of his hands down from her jaw to her breast, slipping it under the fabric, gasping against his lips as his hand met her skin.

He paused and pulled away from the kiss, leaving his hand where she’d placed it, slowly rubbing her nipple with his thumb.

“Detective... are you sure?”

“Yeah,” she breathed, “yes, Lucifer, I am very sure.”

“I... there are things you don’t know about me.”

“You’re my partner,” she leaned in and kissed his neck as she spoke, “as long as you’re into this, into _ me, _and as long as you honestly don’t have any STDs, nothing will change how much I want you right now.”

"Well, Detective, if that's all, I can guarantee that I am three for three on that very stringent set of standards," he grinned devilishly and abruptly flipped her onto her back, making her laugh, and paused leaning over her.

He pulled the string on her top, easily sliding it off of her and tossing it aside, and leaned back to look at her like he was seeing the sunrise for the first time.

He pushed her arms above her head, holding them down with one hand by her wrists. She wriggled with anticipation and looked at him adoringly, no - _trustingly_. He leaned in very close to her and breathed a trail of goosebumps along her neck and chest as she writhed beneath him, glowing with excitement.

He took his time turning her on with just air, surprising her when his tongue finally met her skin. He licked at one breast while his hand massaged the other and she felt his excitement grow through the fabric against her thigh.

He sucked and lightly nibbled until she bucked against him, breathing heavily. He left a trail of kisses down her chest and let go of her wrists to untie her bottoms, keeping eye contact with her as he leaned down between her legs.

He slowly kissed the insides of her thighs, inching closer and closer to where she desperately needed him. He peppered kisses and teased her with his tongue, first on the outside and then shooting into her without warning. He licked her increasingly wet folds mercilessly, sucking as he caressed her clit with his finger, then slid another inside her. She breathed his name, “Lucifer!” between gasps and moans and tried unsuccessfully not to pull at his hair.

She came again and again in waves of ecstasy like she’d never felt before, biting her lip to stay quiet as she cried his name.

When he knew that his job was done, he slowly slid up to look her in the eye as she shivered with the after shocks.

Still heaving from everything he’d just done to her, eyes sparkling, she wove her fingers through his hair and pulled him close, relishing the feel of skin against skin, and noticing how hard he was against her.

They kissed deeply in the way only Lucifer can, like now is the only moment that matters and this kiss is all he has ever cared about. Lucifer kissed her with the sole aim of enjoying what it felt like to kiss the Detective this way, like he wasn't planning his next move or thinking about where this might lead, but Chloe... she began to allow her fingers to roam beneath the swim shorts he was still somehow wearing, _definitely_ thinking about what could come next.

“Detective...”

“Off,” she ordered, and he obeyed.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes! Please, Lucifer. I want you.”

“As you wish, Dete— _ Chloe _.”

With that, he kissed her before easing his very large cock into her. Something in her was annoyed that he could actually claim the honor of being the best and biggest she'd ever had but the begrudging internal confession quickly dissipated as her body adjusted to feeling him inside her. He waited until she relaxed a bit to thrust again, her groans transforming into moans. He fell into a rhythm then and began to focus his attention on kissing her neck and exploring her body with his free hand as his other held him up. 

Chloe had listened to so many of his lovers describe in detail how good Lucifer was in bed but despite all the very explicit details they couldn't wait to share, none had really explained _why_ he was so good. But now she understood. She wouldn't exactly have described Lucifer as a good listener but tonight? He listened to everything her body told him. If she moaned when he did this, that was cataloged for later use. If she shivered when he did that, he would throw that into the mix more often. If she didn't respond in any way or especially seemed not to enjoy something, he would avoid it. For someone who was all about doing what he wanted without regard to the consequences, he seemed to be focused on fulfilling her every desire without regard for his own.

“Lucifer... harder!” She cried, and he realized he’d been trying not to hurt her. He thrust harder, more deeply, but still unconsciously hesitated between thrusts to make sure she was ok and really truly wanted this.

Frustrated by this slow pace, Chloe turned them over so she was on top. She ground down a bit, enjoying the feeling of having him like this, completely under her control.

There was just enough light remaining for him to admire her beautiful form and the look of exhilaration on her face. She looked wild and free, far from the cautious Detective who never put herself first or let herself do and say what she truly desired. 

She swiveled her hips a bit before leaning forward to use his chest and shoulders to brace as she ground down against him, gaining speed and strength as she did. He held her hips and followed her lead, pushing into her harder and harder.

“Hey! What are you doing? You can’t be here,” someone shouted from a distance, a flashlight onto Chloe’s naked form, which only encouraged Lucifer more.

“Shit," she gasped, clearly alarmed but only moving faster against him, "shit, shit, don't stop," she cried, desperation in her voice. She was close.

He rolled them over so he was on top and stayed close to her, pounding into her again and again against the sand, as hard as she liked. If she wanted to finish before they were thrown in jail then damn it, she would bloody well cum hard enough to make it worth their while.

“Yes! Lucifer, oh fuck, yes! Yes!”

As they came together, they slowly rocked to a stop, gasping and laughing breathlessly.

They could just hear the stranger from several feet away telling the 911 operator that it seemed to be a cult thing.

“Lucifer, we have to get out of here,” she whispered urgently, "I-I could lose my job."

"Ok... ha-um, Detective, do you trust me?”

“Of course,” she whispered, kissing his cheek.

“I can get you out of here now but it might be a bit confusing so... I just... I need to say... I love you.”

His wings snapped out and he gently lifted her into his arms as she instinctively scooped up their clothing. Even with everything in her brain short-circuiting, her instinct was to be thorough and cautious. He laughed, shaking his head.


	6. Royal Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knows.

One flutter of wings and they were instantly in his penthouse. He set her down on the couch and hurriedly hid his wings as he fetched her a glass of water.

“Are you ok? Do you need something stronger?” He knelt in front of her, still naked, covering her with a rich, hand-dyed purple blanket, probably taken from true royalty centuries ago.

She stared ahead for a minute, unseeing, not responding to his questions.

“Detective?” He tried again.

No response.

“Chloe, just tell me you’re ok,” he pleaded, “a-and you never have to see me again.”

That woke her a little bit, “what?”

He jumped on that response, trying to reassure her, “You’ll never see me again, I promise. I **promise**. But Detective, please tell me you’re ok? I know it... can be overwhelming. How are you feeling?”

“Well it’s a lot to take in... I- I don’t know what to think but right now, honestly what I’m feeling is... a little upset.”

“I understand… I should have shown you earlier, done things differently. I’m _so_ sorry, Detective.”

“No... I’m not upset about any of that. I mean, it's a lot to take in all at once but you told me so many times, it’s not your fault that I needed to learn the hard way.”

“Then why?”

“Lucifer… you of all people should know,” she reached out to touch his face, smiling softly, “not to make promises you can’t keep.”

“Detective, not that I have any reason to doubt that you’d want to carry on as we were but... you do realize I am the Devil, right?”

She shivered and dropped her hand, unable to truly process that, “I don't even know what that means... until this moment I didn't believe that any of that was even real. What does it mean to be the Devil, Lucifer?"

"Well, I suppose," he started, not sure where to begin, "I suppose it means I'm heaven's reject... punisher of the guilty... leader of the losing side and humanity's greatest villain."

"I... still don't know if that answers it. Ha-have you ever lied to me? Was today a big trick? Our whole partnership?”

“No,” he swore, “No, Chloe everything I’ve said to you has been the truth. Always. I would never do anything to hurt you. I promise. I may be the Devil... but I have never and will never lie to you.”

She stared at his sincere, pleading face for a few moments, neither of them daring to move or even breathe.

  
“Aren’t you supposed to be the prince of lies?” she finally asked like she was addressing some embarrassing, taboo topic she didn't want to talk about.

  
“So they say,” he sighed, rubbing his face like that question had worn him out, “I don’t know how exactly that reputation evolved, but let’s just say that convincing people that they should embrace their innermost desires, consequences be damned, doesn’t make you especially popular with dogmatic authorities trying to convince those people to live restricted, repentant lives of servitude.”

”So you’re not... evil?”

”It depends who you ask,” he hesitated, “You know me, Detective. Truly. What do you think?”

She studied the familiar face before her, vulnerability and concern replacing his usual carefully cultivated facade. She struggled to concentrate on drawing up all her memories of him from all the time they’d worked together. More often than not, he was a selfish pain in her ass - but evil?

Chloe Decker had seen evil. Malcolm came to mind along with her father’s killer and dozens of criminals she’d helped put away over her career, and some who were still out despite everything she did, everything she _knew_. She knew evil. In her mind, there were two kinds of evil: obedient and insidious. Obedient evil is big evil - genocide and the atrocities of war or Religious fanaticism. She'd seen smaller versions of this, too: bad orders carried out despite the moral objections of the officers involved for no reason other than that they were orders. Lucifer was not this kind of evil. Absolutely, she was certain, no one could accuse Lucifer of being _obedient_. But was he insidious? Insidious evil pretended to be your friend, husband, coworker. It hid in plain sight, slowly getting bolder and more depraved. But Lucifer?

If there was one thing she knew about Lucifer is that he did not hide. Sometimes she _wished_ he would exercise more decorum and hide some of his more offensive and inappropriate stories and activities, but he was so painfully open that she hesitated to bring him on undercover operations because the man simply refused to lie. No, Lucifer was the most authentic, honest person she knew. He _punished_ evil. He was her partner. Someone she could rely on. He seemed to genuinely care about her, which made her wonder about his priorities and purview as the actual Devil, but she couldn’t doubt that she could trust him. He cared about Delilah, about Father Frank, about Linda and Ella and Maze and even Trixie. Could someone who cares so much and lived so openly be secretly evil?

”No, Lucifer,” she finally answered, “You’re not evil.”

  
His anxious expression melted into a soft smile. He cautiously pressed just a little further, “do I... do I scare you?”

  
She remembered the first time he’d asked her this question, how odd it had felt because _of course_ he didn’t. But now? How could she look the Devil in the eye and claim not to fear the embodiment of everything dark and forbidden, of fear itself? But then... why would he care if she couldn’t?

”Lucifer,” his name caught a little in her throat as she realized mid-speech that she was addressing not only her partner, eccentric wealthy nightclub owner Lucifer Morningstar, but also the actual Devil, Lucifer the fallen angel from the beginning of time itself, “I-I think it’s gonna take me a while to process all this so... well, I honestly don’t know what to think or feel but as of right now? I’m more afraid that I’m going crazy than that you might try to steal my soul. I know you don’t lie and if you say you’ll never hurt me, well... then I believe you. I t-trust you.”

“You’re not crazy, Detective,” he sighed, not sure how to feel about her response but trying to understand and be patient. She was taking it rather well, all things considered. As long as she wasn’t running or screaming, that was a good sign, wasn't it? “it’s admirable that you rely on evidence and facts rather than believing everything you’re told. I lo...” he trailed off, even less comfortable declaring his feelings for the Detective now that he was less sure of what her reaction would be than ever, “I _appreciate_ that about you.”

He exhaled heavily and adjusted the blanket over her shoulder, but she started to stand instead, keeping the blanket like a robe closed around her.

  
“I think maybe I do need something stronger,” she admitted, heading for the bar.

”As do I,” he agreed, “please, allow me.”

”Well then... I think I’ll take a shower while you take care of the alcohol situation, if you don’t mind?”

”Absolutely,” he grinned thinly, struggling to rebuild the facade, “please help yourself to anything in my closet if you’d prefer something clean."

”Thank you,” she smiled, trying to wrap her mind around all this. She couldn’t reconcile her image of the Devil with her relationship with her partner and she wasn’t sure where to begin.

  
Lucifer kept his eyes on the glasses, the liquor, the ice as he took each item out one by one. He could hear the Detective rummaging through his closet, a heavy cloth - the blanket - fall to the ground, the water turn on. He focused on breathing as he prepared drinks for each of them, then set them on the bar. He stared at nothing in particular, thinking of nothing in particular until it suddenly struck him that he was still naked, which may make the Detective uncomfortable.

He hopped over to his room and slipped on his silk robe, securing the belt tightly around his waist. Better.

The water turned off and he hopped back to the bar, trying to decide if the Detective would be more comfortable on the couch, at the bar or perhaps in the bedroom - without him, of course. He frowned, standing helplessly with a drink in each hand.


	7. Deep Indigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Devil's Color." Chloe sees Lucifer in a new light.

She strolled into the room noiselessly while he still appeared very lost and uncertain. She didn't realize it, but she was wearing Roxelana Sultan's robe, kept safe as a memento in hell all these years. She took a moment to appreciate the rare sight of Lucifer without his confident demeanor before clearing her throat to alert him of her presence.

"Detective! I-um- I made you a drink," he handed her a very full glass of very expensive bourbon with a single ice cube. Not typically her style but tonight wasn't a typical night and she was grateful that he'd picked up that she'd want something different to cope with everything. She accepted gratefully, appreciating again how perceptive and thoughtful Lucifer could be, in the rare moments he wasn't being an ass, that is. Their fingers brushed when she took the glass and she would swear for the rest of her life that she made the Devil blush.

He cleared his throat and looked around, still exuding uncertainty and nervousness, which was so rare a look on him, "where would you like to sit? I assume you have questions." He took a sip of his drink.

"It's your home, Lucifer, let's sit wherever you're most comfortable."

"Right, um," he exhaled heavily, glancing around before sliding onto his piano bench.

She smiled, glad to see him relax a little bit, and gracefully took the seat next to him.

"That, um, robe was a nice choice. Forgotten I'd had it, really! You look lovely."

"Thank you," she smiled, "I assume your um guest... won't mind?"

"What, Rosy Roxie?" he laughed, "no, no Detective, she'd be absolutely thrilled and anyway, the robe was a gift. Indigo used to be considered 'the Devil's color.' She thought it was appropriate," he smiled at the embroidery, lost in a memory.

Chloe watched him curiously, wishing she understood, wishing she knew what to ask. She didn't know where to begin. "Is indigo your favorite color, then?"

"Oh, this hard-hitting question right off the bat!" he laughed, clearly not expecting that, "you know, there are some colors in the Silver City that you can't even imagine yet. I've had a lot of favorite colors but right now, as of this moment, yes, indigo is absolutely my favorite. Yours?"

"I thought I was asking the questions," she joked, sipping her bourbon, "hmm... I don't really know if I have one but if I did... I think maybe... yellow."

He nodded, a secretive smile spreading across his face.

"What?"

"My... well, my _friend_ Vince loved it too, a long time ago," he confessed, "said yellow paint was the closest he could get to painting with sunlight. Of course I had to rub it in that I had actually painted with starlight in the beginning and there was no living with him after that."

She watched his smile turn wistful and wondered, "have you visited earth often?"

"My visits to earth are quick day-trips, really, this is my longest vacation yet," he confirmed and began to play the piano, improvising a melody, "so Detective, what else would you like to know?"

“So the wings…” she began after a few bars of music and sips of bourbon.

“Yes?”

“Where did they come from? How is it that the devil has angel wings?

“I was… well, technically I am an angel, Detective. I just... admittedly, I have a problem with... authority.”

“So I understand,” she laughed.

  
“So I fell, or rather was pushed. My Dad… he just… And anyway, I cut off my wings but the damn things keep growing back. Starting to see the use as of today, though, they are good in a pinch!”

”But... where do they go?”

”They’re safely tucked away in the celestial plane. It’s... hard to explain to a human. At least, until you’ve visited the celestial plane.”

”So when I die...”

”You’ll be able to see our wings and all the glory of the silver city, yes.”

"The silver city is heaven right? So what about hell?"

"You'll never have to see hell," he said simply, "I'll make sure of that."

"What, you're not gonna even _try_ to steal my soul?"

He looked at her sharply before the defensiveness quickly dissolved into a laugh, "I have no interest in human souls. If someone goes to hell, it's because they didn't take good care of their own soul - not because of anything _I _did."

"So you're not evil, you don't want my soul, you only punish the guilty and you-- you're in love with me. Am I missing anything?"

He swallowed hard at that last detail casually included, so she did remember, "Nope, that about sums up the last few millennia. All the important bits anyway."

"I'm not really sure why I'm supposed to be afraid of you," she hesitated, "I mean, I do still feel like I'm supposed to be... but I don't really see why."

He smiled kindly, "I think we've had enough firsts for today... but perhaps you'll feel differently once you see my devil face."

"Y-you have a different face?" she asked, incredulously.

"Yes," he stopped playing the piano for a moment, "it's not something I want you to ever have to see but-"

"But you don't want to hide anything from me," she finished for him, knowing rather than guessing why he brought it up.

He nodded.

"Well, for now, I think I trust you enough and I'm definitely exhausted enough to go to bed," she stood.

“I’ll take the couch, of course,” he offered.

“Actually, I was thinking... maybe we could share the bed?”

“Oh, yes, excellent - if you’re sure?” he responded just a bit too hopefully.

“No, no it’s fine, I want you there,” she brushed him off but stumbled just a bit when she tried to walk.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” but then she swayed a bit and the color drained from her face.

“Detective!” he cried, arms circling around her in support.

“Lucifer, maybe,” she started weakly, “could you... take me the rest of the way?”

He couldn’t quite verbalize amid his terror at seeing her like this but he lowered his head in acquiescence and scooped her up once she’d put her arm around his neck. He carried her to the bed and lay her down, covering her in mountains of blankets before pulling out his phone and frantically googling “how to treat shock.”

He gently swapped out her pillow for a thinner one and tucked a fluffier one under her knees, scrolling through the instructions he found online.

“Lucifer, what are you doing?”

“You’re in shock, Detective,” he responded seriously as he covered her with more blankets up to her chin.

“I’m fine,” she laughed weakly.

“No, you’re not and it’s all my fault,” he looked pained, “I let myself get carried away today and maybe the whole thing was just—“

“The best day of my life,” she interrupted, watching his eyes intently as he slowly stopped fluffing pillows and looked up at her.

“Really?”

“Yes,” she responded seriously, “it’s a lot to process and just so many new, mind-blowing things all at once but, Lucifer, it’s not a mistake - I-I mean short of any cosmic consequences for sleeping with the Devil?”

“No, Detective,” he laughed breathlessly, “if there were, I would know by now.”

“Ok, good... I think. But we’ll talk about all that in the morning. Right now I just want to sleep and enjoy the end of an amazing day with my partner, ok?”

“Ok,” he breathed out.

“Now get in here.”

So he hurried around to his side of the bed and slid under the covers.

She moved closer to him, nestling in under his arm. He just lay stiffly on his back as the detective lay her head on his chest.

“I have so many questions,” she yawned, “but after that probably _literally_ earth-shattering sex earlier…”

“We can talk about it tomorrow, Detective,” Lucifer chuckled, “as long as you still trust me, we can take all the time you need. You... do still trust me... right?”

”I do," she smiled, "and Lucifer?”

“Yes, Detective?”

“I love you too.”


End file.
